


(Let's Pretend We Don't Have) Feelings

by Cadoan



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt meet in a nightclub, but they pretend they don't have feelings. Song fic inspired by the GAYmous song with the same title. Rated for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Let's Pretend We Don't Have) Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the lyrics of (Let's pretend we don't have) feelings by the band GAYmous. I love the song and just had to write Newtmas with it. This is only the first chapter, so stay tuned for more.

_Hey boy, I see you looking at me, you better come over and talk to me_

Newt was enjoying the bass of the music vibrating through his body. He looked onto the writhing mass of dancing bodies moving in time with the music. Flashing lights lit up the otherwise dark, big nightclub. Newt leaned back onto the bar, resting his elbows on the cool metal, scanning the room. The music way way too loud to hear anything else, but that’s how he liked it. Newt closed his brown eyes and let himself drift away, losing himself in the beat. The song ended, but it flowed almost seamlessly into the next song, the beat changing slightly, now a deeper, dirtier beat pounding his senses, the hairs in the back of his neck standing up slightly.

Someone poking his shoulder took him out of his trance-like state, and he opened his eyes. The club was now bathing in blue light, flickering in time with the music. Newt turned around to face the bartender, a woman with bright blue hair with a neon septum piercing. He smiled as he accepted the drink, a big glass filled with a copper coloured liquid. He lifted the glass to his mouth, trying it out. A perfect mixture of cinnamon and energy drink hit his taste buds and his smile grew wider. He nodded at the bartender and gave her a thumbs up. When he had asked for a drink with fireball and energy drink she had looked at him kind of like he was from another planet, but he swore by this drink. Taking another sip he turned around again, turning back around to face the dancing crowd. The blue lights changed to strobing white. Once again, he let his eyes glide over the people dancing to the music, but this time, it was if his eyes were drawn to a spot towards the edge of the dance floor, close to where he stood. There, next to a pillar, a person stood still perfectly still, looking in his direction. Newt took another sip of his drink, eyeing the person. He was maybe as tall as Newt was, slim, yet muscular. He was wearing a pair of stone washed jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. The man’s hair was slightly shorter than his own, and dark brown. The man’s perfect eyebrows were just as dark and so was his eyes. The man was, without overexaggarating the slightest, gorgeous. Newt met the man’s gaze and when the other immediately looked away, Newt smiled. 

Newt knew how to play this game, and he knew how to play it well. He knew that if he continued to look at the man, he would eventually look back. He put his drink down next to him and once again, he leaned back on his elbows. The metal was just as cool this time around. He studied the man, who were looking at the crowd. As mentioned before, the man was gorgeous, and he seemed to grow more gorgeous the more Newt studied him. A shiver ran down his spine and he rolled his shoulders. He could play the waiting game.

After a few minutes, the stranger did look back at him, and their gazes immediately met. Newt smiled and licked his lips, daring the stranger come to over. 

_Hey femme, I like your leopard print style, it really drives me wild, I wanna get with you_

Thomas had been watching the stranger for a long time. He had first spotted him when he was dancing, moving to the music. Thomas had felt the lust hit him like a brick wall, spreading throughout his body. The other man was almost impossibly slim, clad in a pair of black pants and an equally black dress shirt that fit him like a glove. The black shirt made the man’s skin look almost alabaster, and the full lips stood out against his skin, looking extremly inviting. Thomas wondered what they would feel like against his. He wondered what that pale skin would taste like. When the stranger had moved from the crowd up to one of the bars, Thomas had continued to watch him. The man’s dirty blonde hair looked effortlessly styled, almost as if the man just had gone out of bed, and his brown eyes seemed to take in almost everything around him.

Thomas had thought that he had been discrete in his, well, gawking, when the stranger suddenly locked eyes with him. Not really having prepared what to do if he would actually be noticed, he instinctively looked away. He could feel the blond scrutinizing him, he could feel those eyes on his skin. Eventually, he looked back, and the stranger was still looking at him. His whole body shuddered as the other man licked his lips, as if daring him to come over. 

_Hey boy, I see you looking at me, you better come over and talk to me_

Newt wasn’t sure of how long they just stood there looking at each other, but the brownhaired stranger didn’t indicate that he’d come over. Newt smiled and drank the last of his drink, the cinnamon whiskey buzzing comfortably in his limbs. He put the empty glass down on the bar and pushed himself away from it, starting to move towards the dance floor. He passed only a few metres away from the other man, never letting go of his gaze. Before disappearing into the crowd, he threw one, long gaze over his shoulder at the man. Then, he made his way into the warm mass of moving bodies.

_Hey femme, I like your leopard print style, it really drives me wild, I wanna get with you_

Thomas watched the gorgeous man disappear into the crowd and he cursed out loud at himself. Could he let this go? No, he couldn’t. Taking a deep breath, he followed the path the blonde had taken only minutes before him. Hopefully, he’d be able to find who he was looking for in between all these people.

_Hey boy, I see you looking at me, you better come over and talk to me_

Newt was moving with the bodies around him, feeling the bass in his body even more clearly down on the dancefloor. He moved with snakelike movements, his arms stretched out above his head. He closed his eyes and moved with the music, relishing the moment. When he opened his eyes again, the stranger was standing right in front of him. Newt smiled and used one hand to wipe some droplets of sweat of his brow. Then, he took both of his arms down and put his arms on the stranger’s shoulders, standing as close as he possibly could without being pressed flushed against the man. The stranger put his hands on Newt’s hips and they started to move together, the light above them strobing in all the colors of the rainbow.


End file.
